


All these games we play

by Mitchsentrash



Category: Pitch Perfect
Genre: F/F, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-05
Updated: 2018-08-05
Packaged: 2019-06-21 23:31:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,159
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15568767
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mitchsentrash/pseuds/Mitchsentrash
Summary: Beca decides to break all of Aubrey’s rules, since she’s out of town. And naturally that never turns out good





	All these games we play

Beca has had a long week at work and all she wants to do now is spend her two days off doing as little as possible. She quickly puts her work clothes away in the hamper and changes into a comfy set of pjs and some fluffy socks. As she makes her way from their bedroom to the den she grabs a coke and a bag of chips. 

Aubrey would kill her if she found out she was eating in here, but lucky for Beca her wife’s out of town for the next three days, giving her enough time to be lazy and do what she wants on her days off, but also enough time to clean up so her wife doesn’t put her in the guest room until Christmas. 

She sets her drink and snack on the low coffee table in front of the sofa and hums to herself as she walks to the media center and starts pulling stuff out like a mad woman. Living with Aubrey has been an adjustment for Beca for sure. Her wife is obviously all about the rules and order, but there’s also a soft side to Aubrey that not everyone knows about. For instance the Xbox Beca is now cradling in her arms isn’t hers, but Aubrey’s. Who would have guessed that Captain Cranky liked to unwind by playing video games? Beca never would have guessed, but it was a pleasant surprise.

Beca has never really been a gamer, she’d rather spend her free time drawing or playing her guitar. Watching Aubrey blowing the heads off zombies was always fun though, so Beca figures why not? If Aubrey can make it look so effortless, surely she can figure it out.

After a few minutes of struggling and a few choice words, Beca finally has the stupid console set up and gets cozy on the couch. Making her avatar is fun, and picking a weapon is always cool. With her controller in one hand, bag of chips in her lap Beca enters the world of Resident Evil. 

It doesn’t take long at all before Beca is completely engrossed in the game. She sucks at it, and she keeps getting killed, but she can see why Aubrey plays it. There’s a lot of technical nerdy shit she doesn’t get and being unfamiliar with the buttons on the controller is definitely a negative, so she decides she could maybe use a hand. 

Beca pauses the game and picks up her phone, calling Emily to come help her figure this stupid game out. While she has the phone out she orders a pizza too. 

Emily arrives with Stacie in tow, just as the pizza arrives. The three of them gather in the den and dig in to the pizza like they haven’t eaten in years instead of just mere hours. 

Once she’s full Emily picks up Beca’s controller and starts playing the game, just like Aubrey would. Beca can barely contain her eye roll. Did everyone but her know how to play this fucking game?

“So, what’d you need help with Becs? This game is super easy.” Emily says as she takes out three zombies at one time. 

“Aubrey is always playing this game, and I just don’t get it. Teach me how to play.” Beca says as she closes the lid on the pizza box and squeezes past Emily to sit beside her on the couch.

Stacie gets cozy between Emily’s legs as Emily shows Beca all the ins and outs of the game. A few hours pass as they bicker back and forth and Beca tries to play a few rounds without assistance. 

After about four hours, she can finally make it longer than ten minutes without getting eaten, much to Stacie and Emily’s amusement. They were loud enough that they didn’t hear the front door opening or the sound of heels on the wood floor. 

“What the hell Beca! Have you lost your damn mind?” Aubrey questions from the doorway of the den.

The three troublemakers turn to see an angry Aubrey Posen standing in the doorway. Arms crossed, fingers tapping on her arms, waiting for an explanation. The room is suddenly so quiet you can practically hear Beca swallow. 

“Ummm…hi babe! What are you doing home so soon?” Beca asks innocently as she makes her way from the couch to her wife.

“Don’t ‘hi babe’ me Beca. What are you thinking? Do have any idea how hard it will be to get pizza stains off that couch?” Aubrey says as she leans back away from Beca as the brunette leans in for a kiss. 

“Well we can see you two need to talk, so we’re just going to head out. Good luck Shortie.” Stacie says as her and Emily get up from the couch and start making their way to where the two women are standing.

“Nice try there Stacie, you’re not going anywhere until the three of you clean up your little slumber party here.” Aubrey says as she finally gives Beca a small kiss in greeting before picking up her briefcase and heading off in the direction of their room. 

Emily shakes her head and points her finger at Beca, “I can’t believe you talked me into this, asshole!” 

Stacie and Emily begrudgingly help Beca clean up. Making faces at each other and mumbling under their breath as they work around each other. Once everything is back in the pristine order that it was found in, Beca walks the other two to the front door. 

Just as they are about to leave Aubrey walks out of the bedroom in similar attire to Beca. 

“Where are you guys going?” Aubrey asks as she wraps Beca up in a hug, resting her chin on her wife’s shoulder.

“Bree, you literally told them to leave after they cleaned. Are you on crack or something?” Beca asks, looking at her wife like she has two heads and a unicorn horn.

“Actually that’s not what I said. I said they weren’t leaving until it was clean. Why clean it up, if we’re just going to mess it up again when I beat you all at Resident Evil?” Aubrey asks with an evil smile as she makes her way into the den.

Emily and Stacie high five and take off after Aubrey while Beca just stands frozen in her spot trying to figure out what the fuck just happened. 

Once she regains her composure she follows the other three. Seeing nowhere on the couch to sit, Beca is about to sit on the floor when Aubrey pulls her into her lap.

“Who are you, and what have you done with my wife?” Beca giggles as Aubrey pokes her in the side.

“Oh don’t worry, you’re still in trouble. I’m just not going to punish you until later.” Aubrey whispers seductively in Beca’s ear.

This time there’s no mistaking the loud gulp that Beca releases.


End file.
